The Green Weasley
by 2BeRini
Summary: A member of the Weasley clan does something unexpected . . . he is Sorted into Slytherin.


**The Green Weasley**

* * *

"Weasley, Percival," Professor McGonagall, calls and the third son of the Weasley family comes forward to sit on the three-legged stool to be sorted.

 _'Ahh . . . another Weasley,'_ the Hat intones and Percy mentally and visibly cringes. Oh, how he hates that phrase, 'another Weasley.'

 _'I take that you have heard that often.'_

'Too often,' Percy replies to the Hat and relaxes as he realizes that the Hat isn't mocking him at all.

 _'Your Sorting isn't a difficult one. I know where you should be, however, where you will be will be your choice. Choose wisely from the following – do you wish the obvious choice, the safe choice, or the unexpected choice?'_

Percy's face takes on an expression of full concentration as he contemplates the options given him. He quickly figures out that the obvious choice is Ravenclaw and the safe choice is Gryffindor. The unexpected choice, however, that choice intrigues him. Although he wants to assume Hufflepuff represents the unexpected choice, he knows differently and despite realizing this, he makes his decision.

'I choose the unexpected,' he informs the Hat and it chuckles in response. '

 _'I expected that and if I haven't given you the choice, I would have chosen the same.'_

 _ **"Slytherin,"**_ the Sorting Hat shouts and the whispered conversations (because Percy was two minutes away from being a Hatstall) ceases. Professor McGonagall face doesn't betray her shock but those most familiar with her sees the shock reflected in her eyes. Professor Snape, however, covers the awkward silence by clapping and his House takes their cue from their Head of House and joins him.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

As Percy expected, his Sorting isn't unanimously received by his new Housemates or his family. Some of his Housemates initially hold his family's reputation as blood traitors against him and the majority of family, especially his mother, refuses to look beyond the surface reputation of Slytherin House. However, Percy finds an unlikely ally in Marcus Flint.

"There's nothing wrong with being ambitious," he tells Percy after he sees his fellow First Year throw yet another disparaging letter from his mother into the common room fireplace.

"Obviously, it is in my family," Percy sighs in discontent. "When my brothers attended Hogwarts, my mom sent treats via owl at least every two weeks. All I have received is a Howler and letter after letter demanding that I ask for a re-Sort."

"So why don't you do it? Matter of fact, how did you end up in the snake pit?"

"The Hat told me that I belong here," Percy says, not willing to share that it was his choice that landed him in Slytherin.

"Then a re-Sorting won't change the outcome. You belong here and that's the end of that. Don't worry, your mother and the rest of Slytherin will eventually come around. Family trumps House and while at Hogwarts, House trumps politics. Your family will always be your family and when three-fourths of the school's population is against you, it's in our best interest to stick together. "

Percy hopes that Marcus' assessment is a true one.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the holiday season looms closer, Percy becomes more and more nervous and almost signs the list in order to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

"I know you're one of us, but channel your inner Gryffindor and go home. You can't avoid your family forever," Marcus tells Percy.

"Easy for you to say," Percy grumbled and Marcus gives Percy a rare laugh.

"This speech is for me too. I have to face a family that primarily consists of Ravenclaws."

"Ravenclaws," Percy asks in disbelief and chuckles when Marcus sheepishly nods.

"Yeah, Ravenclaws – they even sent me to Hogwarts with blue and bronze scarves. I traded them with Penelope Clearwater. Her father placed green and silver ties in her luggage. You weren't the only one who didn't live up to family expectations."

Marcus' confession makes Percy feel better and he travels home with a lighter heart. The two unlikely allies (Marcus won't allow Percy to call him 'friend' although they both know that's what they are) talk non-stop and Marcus formally introduces Percy to Penelope, whom he knows only casually through shared classes.

"How do the two of you know each other," Percy asks and Penelope informs him that their fathers are best friends. Seeing Percy's obvious confusion she exclaims -

"You can't honestly believe the entirety of Slytherin is sympathizers or followers!"

"Penny, let it go," Marcus says, faking the indifference he definitely doesn't feel.

"No, I won't! Your father is a good man! My father is a good man! He's a Slytherin himself! That in itself should tell him that . . . that . . ."

"Breathe, Penny, breathe. It's okay. His family is all Gryffindor."

"That doesn't excuse it," she shrieks and Percy and Marcus both wince in response to the shrill tone.

Marcus awkwardly changes the subject by asking Percy what was his family's Yule traditions and although Percy shares them, it is obvious that the good mood is ruined.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Molly and Arthur Weasley meets their son at platform 9 ¾ and in an attempt to soothe some ruffled feathers, he introduces his parents to Penelope and Marcus. Arthur is genuinely pleased to meet some of his son's friends but Molly – although her words are friendly, her body language let the eleven years old students know exactly what she thinks. As a result, they quickly take their leave after the social niceties are completed.

Percy waits until they reach The Burrow before he confronts his mother.

"You were rude to my friends," he starts abruptly, staring directly at his mother.

"Rude? You're calling me rude? That House has ruined the manners I've taught you," Molly responds.

"My House has a name. I'm a Slytherin and I'm proud to be one," Percy retorts.

"Now Percy, Molly," Arthur interrupts, trying to stop an argument before it starts but the Prewett temper rears its head.

"Do you hear your son, Arthur," she screeches. "He's proud to be in the house of evil! He's proud to share the same House He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named was in!"

"Not all Slytherins are followers! Not all Slytherins are sympathizers! Do you know what I endure because I am a Slytherin? I'm called a house-traitor by Gryffindors because I'm not one of them when the majority of my family are Gryffindors. I'm frequently hexed by them and they claim it is 'an accident.' If I sit too close to the Gryffindor side of the classroom, my potions are often sabotaged. I have to prove to the professors constantly that I haven't done anything wrong. And you – you're the worst! You were rude to Penelope because of who her father is and you were rude to Marcus because of the Slytherin crest on his robe! You sent me a Howler berating me, telling me that I've 'betrayed' my family. You have constantly sent me letters demanding me to as for a re-Sorting. You just basically just called me evil because of the House I'm in! I am your son! I can't believe that in your eyes that I've ceased being so just because the Hat recognizes I am what you berate Father for not being – I'm ambitious and I won't apologize for it!"

Percy runs up the stairs and slams his bedroom door before his mother or father can respond to his tirade.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

The rest of the holiday is a tense affair. Percy refuses to speak with his mother unless absolutely necessary, Molly refuses to apologize. His younger brothers take every opportunity presented to prank him for being a 'dirty snake' and Arthur idly stands by, not saying and doing anything to alleviate the tension in the household.

It is with great relief that Percy returns to Hogwarts, to the cool Slytherin dormitory located in the dungeons.

"Was your holiday a good one," Marcus asks when it's just the two of them in the room.

"To say it was bad would be an understatement. I would have had a more enjoyable time in Azkaban," Percy replies dryly and Marcus winces in response.

Marcus quickly changes the subject, not bothering to share his experience of his family's response to him being a Slytherin. Although it wasn't an all positive experience, Marcus gathers from the little that Percy did share that the Percy definitely received the worse treatment.

So instead Marcus tosses Percy a medium-sized package that is wrapped in iridescent green wrapping paper that is topped with a silver ribbon.

"For helping me with Charms and Transfiguration," Marcus says in explanation. Living almost half of the year with Slytherins has taught Percy that this is Marcus' way of giving him a Yule gift without making him feel bad for not having the galleons to do the same.

Percy accepts the explanation as given and opens the box. Inside is a variety of Slytherin themed things – hats and scarves and new ties but what really what makes Percy smile are the banners, flags, and posters that are obviously meant for his bedroom at home.

"I can't wait to use that Permanent Sticking Charm that I read about in one of the books in the library," Percy says and Marcus slaps his back in approval.


End file.
